


Commander Wolffe NSFW Alphabet

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just what it says on the tin, Smut, but lets his lady top him from time to time, wolffe is a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: What it says in the title. Written with fem!reader in mind.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Commander Wolffe NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Wolffe has a soft side that shows up after sex. He just wants to be close to you and hold you in his arms while you rest on his chest. He’s not much of a pillow talker though.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He’s proud of his legs, especially his thighs. He’s muscular and strong and he likes seeing you whine when you ride his thigh.

He loves your back, something he’s used to seeing when he’s hitting it from behind. But when he sees your back in public, like when you’re wearing a backless dress or even when you move your hair from your neck. He just wants to wrap his arms around you and bury his face in the space where your neck meets your back.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Marking you with his cum is like marking you with his teeth and he’s very much into it. He will finish anywhere you tell him: back, tits, face, but he loves coming inside of you because of the noises you make when he thrusts deep inside you. 

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He loves it when you wear parts of his armor. The first time you did it, he was in the shower and came out to you sitting on the bed in his kama and helmet. He was hard immediately. He has a piece of a dress he tore off of you one night sewn into the waistband of his kama. It keeps you close when you’re apart while still keeping you secret from his brothers.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s experienced. He’s good at flirting without saying much at all. He knows what he likes and how to get it. 

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

He loves taking you from behind and he goes weak when you arch your back and/or look back at him. The moments when you close your eyes and just reach for him? He’s done for.

He loves grabbing your hips and thrusting into you, telling you to touch yourself. 

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Wolffe is more serious during sex. He has a very sarcastic, humorous side which surprises most people when they first meet him, but it takes time for that side to come out. You’re together for quite some time before you hear his real laugh.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

He is an incredibly intimate and romantic person. Even when he is absolutely pounding into you from behind, grabbing your ass and biting into your shoulder as he comes, none of it is done out of complete self-service for him. He wants you to feel as good as he does and he wants you to know that you’re the only one who can make him feel this way.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Wolffe is a meticulous person and has a set shaving and maintenance routine. He keeps himself well-groomed and in order.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn’t jack off as much as people think he might and he much prefers sex with a partner. Though when you’re separated because of a mission, he’s been known to take a little longer in the showers.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Slight possession kink. He likes knowing you’re his and he’s yours. Wolffe is very much a biter and will leave marks on you, sometimes in places only he gets to see and sometimes he’s more bold and will mark your neck or cleavage. 

Also, creampie kink. 

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Wolffe is an intensely private person and prefers to have sex in a place where you can be completely alone. He likes it when you touch him in public: a gentle squeeze on his thigh under the table or a ghost of your fingers on his, but he’s not going to fuck you in a bathroom or anywhere where there is a risk of someone seeing.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

He loves it when you flirt with him like you don’t know him. How you can be across the room and make eyes at him, like he’s the only man in the galaxy you’ve ever seen. It's like a secret language between the two of you; you can be out with his brothers and eye fuck each other without anyone being the wiser. 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that would involve sharing you or any cuckold-like scenario. It’s not gonna happen.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Wolffe consumes pussy; he eats it like it’s his last meal. He loves making you squirm and holding you down as you come multiple times with his tongue. 

He likes it when you’re a little feral when you go down on him; seeing you gag and drool on him sends him over the edge. 

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Fast and rough is the name of the game with Wolffe. And he is ROUGH. He could have a second career as a pilates instructor, the way he stretches your body into positions you didn’t even know you were able to do. 

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

He is the absolute king of quickies but he still always knows how to get you off, even when you’re short on time. That being said, he prefers taking his time and stretching everything out. 

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Wolffe isn’t that risky when it comes to the bedroom, but he’s always willing to experiment, as long as he is the one control. He would be willing to try “semi-public” sex, like fingering or handjobs like horny teenagers in a place that isn’t your apartment but also isn’t the middle of the dance floor at 79s. Somewhere semi-public, but still private.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

He has absolutely fantastic stamina and is good for a few rounds. ;)

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He will only use toys on you as a way to edge and tease. He doesn't use them on himself or own any. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Wolffe will only tease you in the bedroom, edging you until you’re begging for him to fuck you and let you come, but he’s not much of a tease beyond that. 

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Wolffe is a loud grunter. You can always tell when he’s about to come by the noises he makes: the louder he gets, the closer he is to orgasm.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Wolffe is a Dom 99% of the time but the 1% of the time he’s not, he wants to be on his knees in front of you, begging you to let him eat your pussy or ride him into oblivion. 

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Like the rest of his brothers, Wolffe is in amazing shape and well-hung. 

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive is very well-contained, but he is down to get down.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He can’t fall asleep until you’re relaxed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
